Becoming Harvey
by Envious Child
Summary: To understand someone, you have to know their history. This is Harvey's story, from the day he joined the Kids Next Door, till the day he left. Name might be subject to change.


Prologue: Reflection

Normally when an operative is decommissioned prematurely, only their Sector would be there to watch.

Considering that the operative was Numbuh 363, or as he was better known Harvey McKenzie, was the one being decommission, there were a quite a few operatives in the Decommission Chamber, just there to watch. Well as many operatives as the brick pathways could manage.

They're all waiting for the show, and the general mood was bitter. Very few people liked Harvey, and that wasn't helped by the results of his Sector's most recent mission.

They were supposed to steal some ice-cream from a factory. Harvey blew it up. He didn't have a reason for this, as far as Numbuh 5 was concerned. He had done it in a blind rage, after an Ice-cream man had tried to restrain him.

Lee seemed to be wearing a neutral expression. As he fiddled with a yo-yo he wondered who would lead Sector W.

Sonya wore a glare, and it was pointed quite sharply at Paddy. She had never forgiven Harvey for that whole cake incident.

Paddy hadn't been there, but he had read the report. And he was perfectly fine with it. He and Harvey had been on good terms for as long as Sonya could recall. But that wasn't why Sonya was upset.

Paddy was wearing a black suit, and the way his face looked it was like he was at a funereal.

"Numbuh 85, you do realise that Harvey isn't dying, right?" Sonya honestly thought he was over reacting.

He Irish boy turned to her, his eyes radiating depression, "Oh, but isn't he? For what is decommissioning? They take your memories. All the things that make you who are in this moment get taken away. Fine, maybe Harvey isn't dying. But Numbuh 363 is."

Sonya raised a brow at this, but didn't say anything else on the matter.

She looked around the room, seeing who see could identify. Numbuh 5 was hanging around near the controls, Numbuh 60 was hanging around with a good natured smile on his face, which confused Sonya to no end.

Numbuh Infinity was also present, which Sonya honestly couldn't understand. He was carrying a rainbow monkey around with him, which was drawing some looks from other operatives.

Then she saw Numbuh 1, and she struggled to figure out his expression. Was it something bitter? Disappointment? Regardless, he didn't seem happy.

There was a sound. The crowd grew silent. The sounds of two pairs of feet could be heard walking down the hall to the Decommissioning Chamber.

Soon, Harvey and Numbuh 86 could be seen walking into the room. There was silence as they walked towards the machine, and also his former Sector.

They stopped, Numbuh 86 turned to Harvey and spoke, "Be quick about saying your goodbyes."

Harvey nodded as he looked around at the crowd, who's features were generally quick vile. They all looked at him like he was poison.

He shrugged, he'd been expecting this. He turned to Lee and Sonya, who were both standing generally close to each other.

"Um, sorry? About the whole endangering your lives thing." This visibly surprised Sonya, but when it came to Lee no one could tell.

"Cool. Sorry about sticking a yo-yo in your mouth." Harvey cracked a smile, and turned away from them. Sonya was thankful, she honestly didn't have anything to say.

Before Harvey could say or do anything, Numbuh Infinity walked up to him. He held out the rainbow monkey. Harvey raised a brow, and took it.

"'A Thanks For The Good Memories' Rainbow Monkey? Interesting choice, considering in five minutes I'm going to forget everything."

Numbuh Infinity shrugged, "I know. But it's the only thing that I could think of. Hope you'll like it later."

The crowd seemed to be slowly shifting its mood. It went from overall hate, to confusion and bemusement.

Finally Harvey turned to Paddy.

Paddy had a sad smile on his face. Harvey kept glancing down at the rainbow monkey in amusement.

"Paddy."

"Harvey."

Harvey glanced up at the ginger, "Patrick."

Paddy raised a brow, "Harvard."

Harvey smirked, "Patricia."

Paddy shook his head with a grin of his own.

"You know, I'm gonna miss you, Harvey."

Harvey nodded, "Yeah, I can't believe I won't be around to watch you announce your undying love for S-"

Before anyone could blink Paddy had covered Harvey's mouth with his hand. Some operatives let out annoyed sighs, other winced, and a couple moved to restrain Harvey.

"I know you're going to forget everything, but no one here will. Please, _don't'._"

Harvey grabbed Paddy's arm and pulled it away, "Fine."

Everyone was shocked. Harvey didn't even seem the slightest bit put off.

"Well, I'll be seeing ya, Paddy." Harvey did a quick salute, and walked over to the decommissioning chair.

"No, you won't." With that Paddy walked away, and everyone moved as he approached. Everyone was confused at the two operatives' display, but none more so then Sonya and Lee.

When asked later, Paddy refused to explain Harvey's behaviour. Said it would be like betraying him.

The answer was simple, though. When Harvey was told that he was going to be Decommissioned, he ran through several emotions.

He wondered if he could make a break for it, but he didn't want to be remembered for defecting. After calming down, Harvey reflected on how he became the boy he was.

Did it really have to go like this?

It had all started so well...


End file.
